


The first date

by moonfairy13



Series: Fremione and the Weasleys [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13
Summary: Hermione and Fred are getting married tomorrow, after Fred proposed this morning. Just enough time to squeeze a first date in, then.





	1. To the cove...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments :-) The date comes in three parts and I am going to try and post this in chapters over the next few days ... wish me luck!

“Is this how our marriage is going to be, Hermione? Every time I turn up, I’m going to find you in the arms of one of my brothers?”

“It’s a distinct possibility, Fred. Is that going to bother you?”

“Not at all, love. We all made a pact years ago, so they can’t do anything. I’m just checking.” He dropped a kiss onto Hermione's curls as she kissed Charlie’s cheek and gave him one last squeeze before slipping out of his arms.

“Charlie was just giving me some brotherly advice.” Hermione looked innocently at Fred.

“Really? He said he was heading over to give you the sex talk…” Fred smiled widely as Hermione blushed.

“Well maybe a bit of that too.” She was actually happy to own that, if it distracted Fred from the real topic of their conversation. She was sure she would one day tell him more, if Charlie was alright with that, and quite possibly enlist his help with healing Charlie’s broken heart down the line. For now, she wanted to give Charlie a bit of space as well as be able to concentrate on their date and the things the two of them needed to discuss.

Fred waved his arm behind him, indicating The Burrow’s front garden. “My broomstick awaits, if you’re sure you’re OK with that?”

“I am very sure, thanks to George’s help when you were in Diagon Alley earlier. I’m quite looking forward to it, actually. Apparently this is going to fulfil a long-held fantasy of yours?” She raised her eyebrows and gave Fred a sly smile.

“It is, lovely. And I’m not afraid to admit it. Let’s go...” He held out his hand, and she took it.

Just a few minutes later, they were waving goodbye to various members of the Weasley family as Fred kicked off and began their ascent from the garden. Hermione saw that George was slowly moving his wand in the shape of a sticking charm with one hand, while pointing to her and then his wand with the other and pulling a questioning face. She laughed and shook her head at him. “I’m good, thank you, George!”

“Rude git,” laughed Fred, catching George’s meaning. “Doesn’t he think I’ll cuddle you close enough to make you feel safe?!”

In response, Hermione snuggled even further back into his body, stroking his forearm in reassurance. Fred sighed softly, melding his thighs even more tightly to hers. 

They climbed higher, cleared the top of the trees and then looped around Stoatshead Hill, from where they had picked up the portkey that had taken them to the Quidditch World Cup. 

“I can’t believe how much has happened since we walked up there that morning, Fred!” 

“I know, love. It feels a bit surreal sometimes.”

They flew in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the feel of each other and the solitude of the air. Now and again, Fred would point out something interesting; a flock of birds to the side or a train puffing along below them, but it wasn’t until his arm directed Hermione to look at the sea in the distance that she realised he had taken them across to the west coast of Devon. Slowly, he began to circle and descend, keeping the broom’s movement gentle for his non-flying witch, and then landed them softly in a deserted cove. 

“This is beautiful, Fred!” Hermione exclaimed, swinging her leg over the broom to sit in Fred’s lap while she admired the view.

“I’m glad you like it. It belongs to Angelina’s dad. He has a restaurant up on the next cliff, which I am going to take you to for supper and, subject to your approval, I have rented this cove for a few days for a bit of a honeymoon. Though Phil – that’s Ange’s dad – he thinks it’s just a short holiday, of course. Might have had to let him think that you needed a bit of recovery time after the war, but we’ll tell him the truth as soon as we can. He’s a good man; he’ll understand the need for secrecy.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at Fred’s suggestion that they holiday here. She looked around at the secluded area, seeing only beach, cliffs and sea. “Really? Where will we sleep?”

“Ha,” he laughed. “That’s the best bit, but you have to wait til tomorrow evening to find out. If you like the idea of spending a few days together here, we just need to let Phil know when we arrive for dinner, and they will get everything set up for us. George says he'll handle the shop so I can take a few days off. Things aren't busy at the moment anyway."

“I love that idea, Fred, and I will wait to find out more. I’m learning to tolerate uncertainty.” She leaned in to kiss him.

“I think that’s for the best,” Fred smiled into the kiss. “Are you hungry for food, or just my kisses?”

“Definitely for food too!”

“Right, then you’ll have to hop back onto the broom properly, love.” She obediently rearranged herself, amused that the man who had taken so many risks in the name of having fun over the years was so cautious when it came to her safety. “Broomstick and apparition are the only ways in and out of here. This is a magically protected cove; it’s hidden to muggles and the cliffs and wards mean that no-one can get in without the permission of the owner or renter. So our honeymoon will be totally private, and once we’re here we don’t need to worry. Even the Wizengamot won’t be able to disturb us until we’ve sealed our bond.” 

As he said the last words, he pulled Hermione flush against his body, and she felt a rush of heat to her core. The more he flirted with her, the more it turned her on, and she now fully understood the appeal of his broomstick fantasy. In truth, she couldn’t wait to get more physical with Fred, and was secretly very glad that their rollercoaster romance journey meant she wouldn’t have to wait much longer to be one with him.

The restaurant was another surprise. They arrived at the magical entrance, under a notice-me-not charm that Fred had cast over them before taking off, as non-magical folk apparently ate there too. 

“There’s a village up the road,” Fred explained. “Mostly artists, quite alternative, so even if we don’t wear muggle clothing then we tend to blend in. A few tourists here and there. They specialise in seafood, with a bit of a Thai twist.” He parked his broom and the small bag that he had strapped to the back of it before ushering Hermione into the building.

Hermione knew, even before Angelina’s dad strode towards them, that she was going to want to visit this restaurant a lot. The atmosphere was cosy and warm, and delicious smells were emerging from the kitchen. When a big man approached, wearing a brightly-coloured boubou and holding his arms out to hug them both at the same time, she was further captivated. “Welcome to the family,” he said, squeezing them tightly. “Ms Granger,” he bowed. “I’m Phil. It’s such a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for everything you did for us in the war.”

Hermione never knew what to say to this kind of statement, but that wasn’t a problem, as Phil had more than enough to say for all of them. Fred was apparently used to it, and let the older wizard chat away as he led them outside to a private balcony.

“And I do sincerely mean that I consider you my family,” Phil told Hermione, indicating that she should sit on a large purple beanbag. Fred sat down on another, and there was a low table between them. “Since Angelina and George left school and have been getting closer, I seem to see Fred almost as much as I do George, and I don’t have a big family myself, so now that you’re in the picture I am hoping that I can add you rather than lose Fred.”

“That sounds lovely,” Hermione smiled up at him. “And please, call me Hermione. I don’t have much family either, you know, other than the Weasleys.”

“Really?” he replied. “You know Angelina’s an only child too?” He slapped Fred’s shoulder a couple of times. “Well if you two go on and have babies one day and they need a third grandpa, you just let me know; I don’t know if I can wait for Angelina and George to get on with it; she’s a bit too fond of her quidditch career at the moment! Now,” he looked at Fred, “have you made a decision about the cove, son?”

“Yes please,” said Fred. “We’d love to take it for a few days.”

“Then I will get my team onto it first thing in the morning, and it will be ready for you anytime from about four. We’ll set the wards to your magical signatures and you can just apparate in whenever you’re ready. No-one will come down and bother you, but we’ll keep your table up here open anytime you fancy flying up for lunch or supper. In the meantime…” he produced a couple of menus from thin air and then nodded to a waiter, who brought over a bucket containing a bottle of prosecco on ice. “And as you requested…” He bowed again and left them to look at menus.

Fred thanked him and then laughed when he saw Hermione’s face. “What? You don’t think I pay attention? You mentioned it in Kingsley’s garden.”

“I know, but that was hours ago. Though so much has happened since then it actually feels like days have passed.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But for the next couple of hours, it’s just you, me and good food and wine. How does that sound, love?”

“Absolutely blissful, Fred.”

Hermione looked around at the rest of the balcony as Fred poured the prosecco into two tall glasses. “What an amazing place,” she whispered.

Fred smiled as he watched her look around. They were on a private balcony, overlooking the sea. Because it was midsummer, it was still bright outside, and she hoped that they would stay long enough to enjoy the sunset. They each sat on a fat, comfy beanbag, and the low table between them was set with candles and flowers. It was such a clever design, Hermione mused. The table was triangular, which meant that they could sit at adjacent sides and both look out over the sea, while still being able to see each other and chat easily. Even better, they were close enough for Hermione to reach for Fred’s hand while they considered the food options.

It didn’t take long for them to choose their meals; Hermione was very partial to salt and pepper squid and, as soon as she saw it on the menu, she knew she need look no further. Choosing a salad to go with it and a spicy tom yum soup as a starter, she sat back and enjoyed watching the waves as Phil and Fred had a discussion about how Fred would like his sea bass cooked.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Fred gently squeeze her hand.

“Knut for your thoughts, love?”

She shook her head. “The funny thing is, I wasn’t thinking about anything just then. I spent the first half of the day with a crazy number of thoughts running around my brain, and now I’m here with you, I feel much more relaxed and my head is finally empty.”

“That’s good, then.”

“Mmmmm, it is. How about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are you thinking, Fred?”

“Well that maybe we should talk about some things, if you’re OK with that?” He tipped his head to one side.

“Of course … ask me anything you like.” 

He paused for a few moments, and then spoke more quickly than usual. “Did you really like me that much before this morning? It’s not that I’ll mind if your feelings aren’t as strong as mine … I’d just like to know how far they go back, if that’s OK?”

Hermione’s face told a picture of concern. “Oh Freddie, are you still worried about that? Even after everything that has happened today?”

He nodded, suddenly looking a few years younger and a good deal less secure than usual. “A bit.”

“Well don’t be,” Hermione lifted her bottom, moved her beanbag closer to him and cuddled into his side. “I told you earlier that I’ve liked you for a very long time, Fred. Years. I think I liked you before I even knew I liked you, if that makes any sense. But if I had to pinpoint it then it probably started that day when you were all playing quidditch and I was doing my cross stitch under the apple tree.”

“Cross stitch? Is that your sewing by numbers?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “I find it really relaxing. It helps me switch off my analytical brain.”

“Hey, I’m not knocking it. Just figured I need to get the terminology right.”

“You flew down to the ground for some reason that I can’t remember and came to check on me. I told you I was thinking of going back over to the house because I was getting a bit cold…”

“And I said no, there’s no need, and I took off my jumper…”

“Yes. You said you were ditching it anyway, as you were warm enough, though I wasn’t sure whether that was true or if you were just being nice?”

“Maybe a bit,” he tilted his head to one side. “But I liked being nice to you. Still do, in fact. And I’d have needed a warming charm flying in that weather whether or not I had my jumper on, so it’s not like it was any hassle.”

Fred remembered the day well. He had already begun to realise that he liked the clever little witch who had arrived in his life a few years before when his younger brother joined him and George at Hogwarts. He had no idea quite how much he liked her until he saw her don the sweater that his mum had knitted for George the previous Christmas. It had long been a Weasley twin tradition for them to swap their parcels, rendering the initials unhelpful in identifying who was who only unless you held the inside knowledge that Fred usually wore the G and George usually wore the F. George’s sweater fitted Fred perfectly, of course, but it was far too long for Hermione, almost reaching her knees. As she had snuggled herself up in his jumper, he found himself speechless and filled with an emotion that he had never felt before. 

He recalled that Hermione had curled back up on the quilt at the side of the quidditch pitch and said a quiet thank you before bowing her head back over her sewing. Fred had wanted to speak but had no idea what to say. It took all his willpower to get back on his broom and take off back up into the game rather than bounce down onto the quilt, scoop her into his lap and kiss her.  


Hermione remembered the event just as clearly. She had been ninety per cent touched and ten per cent slightly suspicious when Fred offered her his sweater, but the chill of the Autumn day had overridden her concern that there might be a prank involved. She had given Fred a grateful smile and pushed her arms through the soft woollen sleeves. As she ducked her head and pulled his sweater over her body, her senses had been overwhelmed by a smell that was familiar, comforting and, frankly, terrifying. Hermione knew right away where she had smelled it before, and her mind was taken back to the potions class in which they had first smelled amortentia. 

Shocked, she had bowed her head, thankful for the excuse of the sewing project and the fact that Fred was used to her introverted ways. She whispered a thank you and shyly watched Fred as he rejoined Harry and his family, who were now shouting for him to return. Hermione’s heart was pounding for the rest of the quidditch game. Never before had she wished that it would take Harry as long as possible to find the snitch. Hermione felt confused and uncertain about what was happening. All she knew was that, from that point forwards, no matter that she tried to kiss and date a couple of other guys, she could summon no real romantic interest in anyone else. The only wizard that held any interest for her was the tall, funny, clever, ginger-haired man who now sat next to her at the triangular table with a smile on his face as he waited for her reverie to end.


	2. Growing closer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Hermione's first date continues, and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments :-)

“You’re even braver than I thought, love,” Fred remarked when Hermione’s soup arrived, swimming with red chillis.

“I love spicy food,” she announced with a big smile, before lifting her spoon and taking a sip.

“Me too, but George is a bit more adventurous than me in that department. I love these though; try one…” He cut and speared a bite of Thai fishcake onto his fork and held it near Hermione’s lips. She leaned forward and took it into her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning her enjoyment as she did.

“That is so good,” she told him when she had chewed and swallowed.

He nodded in agreement. “I love eating out. I was hoping that you did too.”

“I’m a big fan of good food,” she told him. “I love most cuisines but Thai, Indian, Nepalese, those are my favourite.”

“Nepalese?” He frowned, thinking. “Not sure I’ve tried that.”

“Well then when it’s my turn to plan date night, there’s a fabulous place in Bath that I’ll take you to. They have low tables and floor cushions too if you like that, or normal tables and chairs as well.”

Fred laughed. “I actually love the beanbag thing. It always feels like being on holiday. Especially as Phil has a warming charm out here. In the winter there are fairy lights … it’s lovely.”

“Can we come again then?”

“Oh we’ll be coming here a lot, don’t worry! George and Ange and I come almost every week.”

“Fred?”

“Yes, love?”

“I keep wondering where we’re going to live…”

“Oh. Well I assumed you would move into the flat with me until we figure things out, but I’m open to other suggestions. You’re still living at The Burrow for now, yes?”

Hermione nodded through a mouthful of chicken. “Won’t George mind?”

“Of course not. We grew up in The Burrow; we’re used to a full house! And recently he’s only there some of the time anyway; he’s at Angelina’s for the rest, but don’t tell Phil that! We can redecorate a bit for you if you like.”

“OK. Thank you.” Hermione was satisfied with that answer.

“Gin said you were worried about what you would do for a job, and I want to tell you that you don’t need to be. The shop was doing really well before the war and we’ve had so much help rebuilding that we’re already turning a profit again.” He popped another mouthful of fishcake into his mouth and Hermione was delighted to see that, unlike Ron, Fred made sure to chew and swallow before he continued speaking. “I imagine you got an Order of Merlin payment like Ron did, love?” Hermione nodded as she continued to sip her soup. “So we’re very comfortably off, between us, and you can take your time to recover and figure out where your dreams lie.”

The look on Hermione’s face said everything, and she covered Fred’s hand as she murmured her thanks for his understanding. Until Percy’s surprise announcement, she had been enjoying the summer, having made the decision to give herself a few months to think about what she wanted to do. Prior to this morning, she told Fred, she had been enjoying the break of the summer and had figured that she would make some more concrete plans in the Autumn. After her years at Hogwarts, she was used to September being the month that heralded new beginnings.

“You do whatever you want, lovely. You might need more time to adjust to all of these changes. We’ll be OK whether you work or not. And I love the shop; it gives me creativity and security, and lets me spend lots of time with Georgie, which is really important to me.” 

“Thank you,” Hermione looked closely at him. “And I want you to know that I understand how close you are to George. I know you need lots of time with him, and I don’t want to get in the way of that. You need to tell me when you two need to be together, and I’ll go and see Gin or Harry.”

Fred stroked her hand in a quiet signal of his thanks and they continued to chat softly while they ate, enjoying the food and each other’s company. As the waiter came to take their dessert plates and told them to stay as long as they liked while they finished their drinks, Hermione reached for Fred’s hand again and entwined her fingers with his.

“I feel I need to tell you and show you something, Fred. It’s bothering me that there are some things about me that you might not know, and I can’t let you marry me without knowing everything.” Her eyes were serious and concerned. “Only a few other people know. Harry and Ron, of course. Ginny, and Bill and Fleur.”

Fred was confused, curious and a bit worried. “What is it, love?” he asked.

“When we were hunting horcruxes?” Fred nodded, as she continued. “We were taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix … she did this.” As she spoke, Hermione used her wand to lift the glamour that she used on her arm, showing him the scar that spelled out the word ‘mudblood’.

“Oh, my darling,” his eyes filled with concern as his arms quickly went around her. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Tenderly, he stroked her arm with his thumb, while looking into Hermione’s eyes. “I’m so glad mum killed the bitch!”

Hermione laughed, despite the seriousness of the conversation. Hearing Molly Weasley swear at Bellatrix Lestrange had been one of the few bits of light relief in an otherwise dark day.

“It won’t fade any more than it already has, apparently. Dark magic,” she shrugged. “I keep it under a glamour, mostly because I don’t want anybody’s pity, but I didn’t want to hide it from you. If the glamour lifted during the night, or when I was focused on something and I hadn’t told you … well that’s not how I want to begin our marriage, Fred.”

“Oh Hermione, I don’t know what to say. Except I want you to know it only makes me love you more. It’s evidence of your courage, as far as I’m concerned. I’m touched you showed me. And you never need to hide anything from me. I have scars too, you know…” His hands were gentle on hers and he leaned forward and down to kiss her wrist.

Fred noticed Hermione glancing nervously through the window, wanting to ensure that no-one inside the restaurant could see her scar. Fred’s voice was still soft. “Let’s go back down to the beach for a bit, love. Phil won’t mind, and we’ll have plenty more nights to snuggle on these beanbags. When we come with George and Ange, we’ll get to sit even closer,” he winked.

“I’d like that.” Aware that there were non-magical folk in the restaurant, she used her wand under the table to replace the glamour on her arm before taking the hand that Fred offered and letting him help her up from the beanbag. Tucking her hand in the crook of his arm, Fred led the way through the restaurant until he found Phil at the bar.

“That was lovely, Phil.”

“Yes, this is now officially my favourite restaurant,” Hermione told him.

“But we’re going to go for a quick walk on the beach before going home. It’s mum’s solstice party tomorrow, so we’ve got a long day ahead of us. Can I open a tab for the week?”

“You most certainly can, son. Enjoy your walk, and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“More likely the next day … mum and dad’s sabbat parties can go on a bit. We’ll be apparating in very late!”

“I will see you whenever you want me to,” Phil reassured him. “You just relax and enjoy the facilities. I’ll leave some lights on for you, and I think Ange said she’d pop down in the morning and put a breakfast hamper under a stasis charm for you.”

Hermione touched Phil’s arm. “Thank you. For everything.”

“It’s my pleasure, Hermione. I’ll see you again soon.”

When they went to collect Fred’s broomstick, Hermione realised that she had forgotten about the bag that Fred had brought from The Burrow, but she didn’t have to wait long to find out what it contained. Once they had flown back down to the cove and settled on a flat rock, he opened it.

“Present from George and Charlie,” he explained, producing another half bottle of prosecco – under a chilling charm, of course – and a couple of champagne flutes. “Unless you’ve had enough already?”

“I think I could manage one more glass, seeing as it’s our wedding eve!”

Carefully balancing the glasses on the rock, Fred popped the cork into his hand (which Hermione found very sexy, though she didn’t let on) and poured. He handed Hermione a glass and tipped his towards her in a toast.

“Here’s to us, love. And to many more evenings like this one.”

“To us,” Hermione murmured, before leaning forward to kiss Fred.

“Right, though, before we get into more of that, there’s something I want to do. And before I do that, there’s something else I want to do.”

Hermione felt slightly light-headed from the wine and quite aroused at being so close to Fred. She rather hoped that one of the somethings involved more kissing and watched carefully as Fred took both of the flutes and carefully placed them back on the flat rock.

“May I see your lovely arm again? Without the glamour?”

Hermione wasn’t entirely certain about that, but she took her wand, removed the glamour for the second time that hour and allowed Fred to take her arm in his much larger hand.

“I think we need to reclaim this word, love,” said Fred, lifting her arm to his face so that Hermione could feel his soft breath on her skin as he spoke. “It’s only a word, and I’d like to invest it with a different kind of power, so let’s see...” He began by gently caressing her scar with his thumb and then kissing the first letter before looking up. “M for … magnificent, which describes your hair and how I think you look when you put your hands on your hips and tell me off.”

Hermione smiled. “Charlie said you liked that.”

“I do, love … I do.” His eyes flashed with desire before he leaned back down again, lifting her arm to his lips again, kissing the next letter.

“U for … unique, because there’s truly no-one like you. You’re one of a kind, and that’s one of the things I love most about you.”

Next he kissed the D. “This one’s easy. D for dauntless. You’re one of the bravest witches I know. And you’re democratic, but if that isn’t romantic enough, I also happen to think you’re dreamy. But I’ll save some for the other D, so I don’t run out.”

His breath skittered across her arm as he looked up at her from under long dark red eyelashes. Hermione decided she liked this game. She lifted her hand and stroked her fingers through Fred’s hair as he continued.

“B for brave, beautiful, bold…” He spoke slowly, punctuating his list with another series of kisses to her arm.

“Bookish?” Hermione smiled shyly.

“If you like, but only if we can agree that’s a good thing.” This time, he licked his way to the next letter, drawing a small gasp from Hermione.

“L for lawful, at least when you were imposing the rules on Georgie and I in the common room … I’m not sure you’re always as lawful in other realms as everybody thinks…”

Hermione laughed.

“But also luscious and lovely and … can I say levelheaded, or is that not cute enough?”

“I am levelheaded, for the most part … I can own that.”

“OK then. Oh, and loveable, and I’m going to prove that to you every day for the rest of my life.” Another smouldering look from under his eyelashes, and Hermione felt the heat growing inside her.

“Are you trying to make me melt, Fred?”

“Mmmmm hmmmm.” His lips hummed against her skin. “O for outstanding, which I imagine you got in most of your OWLs?”

She nodded.

“Good then. At least one of us will be able to help with the kids’ homework. I’ll make dinner on the evenings that you do that.”

He kissed the second O, whispering, “And O for outspoken, which by the way I also love more than you can know. And optimistic, which is what we should both be, because we’re going to have an amazing life together.”

And another D, so it’s a good job I saved delightful.” He kissed her skin. “And dazzling.” He kissed again. “And delectable.” This time, Fred didn’t pull away. He trailed kisses up her arm, across her shoulder and onto her neck. Gently weaving his long fingers into the hair on the nape of her neck, he tipped her head slightly to the side and licked up her throat and jaw before reaching her lips and kissing her more deeply than before. Hermione responded by moaning gently into his mouth and weaving her hands into his hair.

Fred pulled back, breathing heavily. “Love, there’s something else I want to do … well, give you.” He reached into his pocket and brought out a small bag. “I hope you like it; I only had a few minutes while you were in Honeydukes.”

Hermione smiled. She had suspected that there was a reason he had sent her to the chocolate shop, but it was such a beautiful gesture that she didn’t want to tell him that.

Fred pulled a simple but pretty ring out of the bag and showed it to her. “I know I’ve already asked you once today, but now I have a ring. Even if we didn’t have the marriage law hanging over you, I’d want to be with you, now and forever. I think I love you. Can I give you this ring and seal our promise? Will you marry me, Hermione Granger? For me and not just because of the law?”

“Fred Weasley, I think I love you too. And I would love to accept this ring and marry you tomorrow. But before I can do that, there’s one more thing I need to tell you. I need to check, because I don’t know whether it will be a deal breaker for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to hearing what you think :-)


	3. On the beach...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Hermione continue their date on the beach...

Fred was holding an engagement ring between his fingers and looking deeply concerned. It was a bit late in the day for Hermione to have changed her mind, and if she didn’t marry him tomorrow then she might have to take her chances at being matched to another pureblood wizard. Given that many of them had death eater associations, this did not bode well for the war heroine. Fred was just as worried for Hermione as he was for his own future happiness without his favourite witch in his life.

“What is it, love? What do you need to tell me?”

“I don’t want to change my name, Fred. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” She looked at him, wondering how he would react.

A massive grin broke out on Fred’s face. “Is that it, love? That’s the possible deal breaker that you were worried about telling me?”

Hermione nodded.

“You thought I’d be bothered about that?”

“Gin said not to be, but I was worried that you might. Family is so important to you all, and your mum has said so many times how badly she wants me to be a Weasley…”

“Well, it doesn’t matter what my Mum thinks. I don’t think she’ll have a problem, and you can be a Weasley whatever your name, but if she makes a fuss then she’s going to come up against plenty of opposition. So you be called whatever you like, love. You could carry on being Granger, or you could be Granger-Weasley. Or Weasley-Granger? Do you like any of those, love?” Fred felt massively relieved. His mind had gone into overdrive when she mentioned a deal breaker, and he hadn’t known what to think.

Hermione thought for a bit and then smiled. “Granger-Weasley is nice. And easier to say, I guess. I’m not opposed to that, but wouldn’t you want us to have the same name? What about if we have children? What will their last name be?”

Fred cupped Hermione’s face in his hand. “Well, love, that is an interesting question. Have you given any thought to what you’d like their last name to be? Or mine, come to that?” 

She was a bit taken aback by that and was still contemplating her response when Fred spoke again.

“Because we’re not all dyed-in-the-wool purebloods, ‘Mione. It’s sexist to expect witches to change their name and not wizards. And you’re the last Granger in your family; I get that.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, making it hard for Hermione to concentrate on what he was saying. “How would you feel if I took your name as well and we both changed our last name to Granger-Weasley? That would keep it going, as long as you have lots of sex with me so we can make us some babies to carry on the dynasty…” 

Her eyes widened. “You’d do that?”

“Course I would, love. It’s only fair, and not a big deal for me. Don’t think Georgie’ll let me change the name of the shop, mind, so I can’t guarantee I’ll never need to use my maiden name on paperwork for business purposes,” he laughed, “but other than that I’d love to do that for you –”

He was cut off by a deep kiss which Hermione planted on him in gratitude. Turning his hand slightly, he cupped the back of her head more firmly, moulding his mouth to hers and running his tongue over Hermione’s lips. She let her tongue entwine with his, moving her lips softly against his.

“Merlin,” said Fred when they finally broke apart. “If that’s how I get rewarded, I’ll offer to change my name more often!”

Hermione just smiled as she captured his lips again. But Fred softened his kisses before pulling away to speak again.

“I really am crazy about you. I’ll look after you to the best of my ability. And not because you need it, of course, but because I really want to. And I will love you til the day I die.”

“Fred…” Hermione’s eyes filled with tears, but she was smiling. “Do you not think I have cried enough today? Seriously, I’m not even the crying kind of witch!”

“I know, love. And you’re not the needing looking after kind of witch, either. But I’m going to be the best wizard I can be for you. In amongst probably driving you nuts.”

She laughed. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Does that mean I can give you this now?” He held out the ring again and Hermione gave him her hand so that he could slip it on her finger and seal the deal with another long kiss.

“I think part of why I like you so much is how different we are in some ways and similar in others,” she told him when they broke apart.

“Tell me…” Fred reached for their glasses of prosecco, passed one to Hermione, took a long sip of his and then held it up to the light. “Wow, good choice Georgie! I never tried this before tonight, but I think we’ll have to have a dedicated prosecco cupboard in our house.”

Hermione smiled as she sipped at her own glass. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I do. So tell me, are there any other things we ought to discuss before I snog you goodnight and fly you home?”

Almost a minute passed as Hermione looked out to sea. Then, without turning back towards Fred, she whispered, “babies. You keep mentioning babies”.

He reached for her hand and began to play with her fingers. “What do you want, love?”

“Well that’s the thing,” Hermione replied, taking another sip of her drink. “I don’t really know. All through school there were so many threats and so much going on that I barely had time to think about a career. I know I want a career though; something to challenge me. I need intellectual stimulation, even if I become a mum as well. But I never had a chance to think much about babies before. Didn’t know if I would even be around to make that decision.” 

Fred’s thumb was stroking Hermione’s hand as he spoke. “Love, we don’t have to make any decisions now.”

“What do you want though? You’ve grown up in a big family. I can’t imagine you not wanting a whole quidditch team of your own.”

Fred smiled. “Honestly?”

“Always honestly, Fred. There’s no point otherwise.”

“OK. Well yes, I always thought I’d have kids one day. Not seven, but maybe three or four, if it was up to me. But we have loads of time, and right now all I want is you. And if children isn’t something you want, well then we’ll be Uncle Freddie and Auntie ‘Mione and if my maternal instinct turns out to be stronger than yours then I’ll babysit a different Weasley baby every night of the week while you stay at work late and run the Ministry, or whatever you decide to do.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I don’t think I want to run the Ministry, just so you know. I’ll leave that to Percy. And I think I’ll probably be happy to make you a dad one day. I just need some time.”

“Well then that’s what you shall have, love.” It crossed his mind that the impending marriage law might have something different to say about that, but Fred thought better of mentioning it. He had no idea what the law would say about reproduction and, given that they were marrying hours before it came into force, it might not affect them anyway. No point worrying about something that may or may not happen. 

Fred lifted her chin and gave Hermione a tender kiss.

“Another question from me? A personal one…”

“Go ahead, Fred.”

“Will I be your first?”

Hermione blushed a little but looked him in the eye. “Yes,” she said. 

“That’s OK, love. I just thought it would be better to ask now, rather than when we’re full of hormones and bonding magic.” He brushed her cheek with his thumb. “I’ll be very gentle and we’ll take it slow, I promise. And…” he leaned in closer, brushing the shell of her ear with his lips before whispering, “I’ll get you so aroused beforehand with my fingers and lips and tongue that you’ll be begging to feel me inside you.”

A small groan left Hermione’s mouth, and a few fireworks went off in her tummy. She leaned in for another kiss, and then pulled back to drain her glass before putting it down again.

“What about you?” She spoke softly. “I mean, I’m sure I’m not your first, but…”

“No, I’m not a virgin, but you’ll be my first witch, love. I’ve kissed a few witches, but I’ve never had sex with one.”

“How come?” Hermione was puzzled.

“Well,” he kissed her neck before looking into her eyes. “Dad always told us that we should enjoy our bodies but take care to never have sex with a witch that we wouldn’t want to spend the rest of our lives with. Just in case the charms didn’t work, you know. ‘Be careful, son, the wizarding world is small,’ he would say.” Fred shrugged. “And I took that advice to heart. Don’t forget I already had my heart set on you, and I know this is really sappy but, just in case I ever won your heart I never wanted you to have to look at another witch and know that I had slept with her before you.”

“Oh Fred…”

“Well I’m not as pure as that, love, before you go giving me undue credit. Dad always said don’t have sex with a _witch_ that you didn’t want to marry, remember, so I reckoned that meant I could go and get some experience in muggle London …”

Hermione laughed at that. “That sounds … well it sounds very logical, actually … that’s the sort of plan I would make!”

He grinned. “And just so you know, love, I always used condoms. For protection, of course, but later I realised it also meant that the witch I married would be the only person I would ever really touch like that. I always hoped that you’d be the witch I’d get to tell this to one day.” His hand continued to stroke her face.

“Fred … I just … I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t need to say anything, love. Come here.” He put his own empty glass down and his mouth moved closer to hers. “You’re the only witch I want…”

This time when they kissed, Hermione found herself wondering what their babies might look like. And then, as Fred’s lips moulded to hers more firmly, she found herself not wondering anything at all. Hermione tipped her head and Fred felt her whole body soften in his arms. The tip of her tongue slid gently across his lips and Hermione let out a quiet moan as heat thrilled through her stomach and between her legs.

Fred’s arms tightened, bringing her closer to him as they continued to explore each other. His thumb stroked across Hermione’s cheek and she felt his hands moving downwards, his long fingers skimming the sides of her breasts before caressing her waist and thighs. Hermione was lost in the sensation of his kisses and his touch, as she had been earlier that day in his bedroom; she felt as if she had entered a new world. 

“Come here, love,” he growled softly, and pulled Hermione so that she was straddling his lap. They continued to kiss; oblivious to everything but each other and the sound of the waves in the darkening evening. Hermione climbed further up Fred’s lap until their bodies were as close as they could be and stroked her hands up and down his back. Each time she neared his neck, he would make an appreciative noise, until she let the fingers of one hand roam freely over his neck and through his soft red hair, while she tucked the other into the waistband of his trousers and made small circles over his sacrum before slipping her small hand into his shirt and stroking his bare side and tummy. 

“You are gorgeous, Fred Weasley,” she told him, pulling back from the kiss for a second before recapturing his lips with her own.

“You’re pretty gorgeous yourself, ‘Mione,” he mumbled against her lips. “Can’t believe that you’re gonna be all mine in just a few hours.”

“All yours … and you’ll be mine,” she said, pressing her pelvis into his. She felt a flood of warmth as she felt his cock through his trousers. 

“Oh fuck.” His head tipped back slightly. “I’m so hard for you.”

“I can feel that,” she laughed softly, grazing the backs of her knuckles over him.

“I want you.” He was rocking his pelvis against her now, and reached to cup her bottom in his hands, pulling her closer into him.

“I want you too, Fred. Not sure what the deal is with sex before bonding … do you know if it affects it?”

“No idea.” His mouth was moving down to her breast, and a tiny whine escaped Hermione’s lips as he kissed down her neckline while searching for her nipple with his thumb.

“Fred…”

“Mmmm hmmm?”

“I don’t want to stop, but I don’t want to mess up the bonding.”

“I know, love. I don’t want to either.” 

Slowly, they pulled away and gazed at each other; pupils wide and dark with lust and lips red and swollen with kisses. Hermione leaned her forehead onto Fred’s shoulder and they breathed together for several minutes, trying to calm their ardour while still holding on to each other.

“You know what we’re gonna have to do?” 

“What, Fred?”

“Apparate. It’s getting dark and as much as I wanted a moonlit broomstick ride with you, there’s no way I’ll survive that while I’m this turned on. We’ll fly home next time.”

“You’re not too drunk to apparate? I don’t want to have to marry Charlie because you’ve splinched yourself!” She eyed him carefully.

“I’m good, love. It takes more than a couple of glasses of fizzy wine for me. I’ll side-along us to The Burrow. Just give me a mo to get decent.”

Holding onto Fred’s waist for support, Hermione straightened her legs and slid from his lap onto the sandy floor, giving him one last lingering kiss before she finally pulled away. Fred stood up too. He walked slowly towards the sea, his face turned to the sky, adjusting his trousers. Halfway there, he turned and walked back. “OK,” he said, summoning his broomstick and collecting the bottle and wine glasses into the bag. “I’ll do. I’ll drop you at The Burrow and then I’m spending the night at the flat with George. After an appointment with a cool shower,” he laughed. And I will see you at three tomorrow to marry you.” He dropped a kiss on the finger that now held his ring. “And then…” his eyes flashed wide one more time, “we will finally finish what we keep starting.” 

Hermione smiled up at him. “Fred?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you for a lovely first date.”

“You are very welcome. There are lots more dates where that came from. I can’t wait to take this journey with you.”

Hermione stepped forward into his outstretched arms, so they could apparate back to The Burrow together.

“Me too, Fred Granger-Weasley to be. Me too.”


	4. Later that evening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione arrives home at The Burrow...

When Hermione quietly opened the door to The Burrow, only two people remained in the kitchen. Percy and Penelope turned around from the table, where they had had their heads together over the wedding cake. Penelope quickly cast a charm over it and Hermione could only see a shimmering fog. 

“Oh, hello,” smiled Hermione. “Am I not allowed to see?”

“It’s up to you,” said Penelope. “That was just a precaution in case you wanted to wait until tomorrow. I can lift the charm and you can see it right away if you like, or it can be a surprise. It’s all decorated now, so if you do look you still won’t know exactly what flavour Fred picked until you taste it anyway.”

“Oooooh, difficult decision,” said Hermione. “Actually, I think I’ll wait. Thank you both so much for all your work. Everyone has been amazing.”

“It was our pleasure,” said Percy. “Penelope here has a real talent for this. Everyone has been telling her that she should consider starting a business.”

“That’s a great idea, if it’s something you think you’d enjoy?” Hermione looked at Penelope.

“I’m thinking about it. But so much is happening, with the aftermath of the war and the marriage law and our own wedding plans. I can only focus on one thing at a time.”

“Fair point,” Hermione nodded. She liked that Percy and Penelope were such a steady and measured contrast to the more excitable Weasley siblings.

“And I’m happy to support Percy in a political career if that’s what he wants rather than be out there in the limelight myself. So many politicians need support they can trust if they want to make a positive difference. But we’ll see…” Percy smiled at her.

“Did you have a good date?” he asked Hermione, using his wand to send the last of the utensils they had used to the sink, where a mop was magically cleaning the dishes before they stacked themselves neatly on the draining board.

“Lovely, thank you! We went to Angelina’s dad’s restaurant, which is just gorgeous and very romantic … have you been there?”

They both shook their heads. “We’ll have to try it sometime,” Percy said, as he reached for Penelope’s hand. “I’m afraid I’m not the most imaginative wizard when it comes to date locations, so I’ll gladly take suggestions.”

“Percy … don’t put yourself down. You are the perfect wizard for me.” Penelope leaned in and gave him a shy peck on the cheek. “I am very happy that Fred and Hermione have found each other, but seriously … can you imagine me coping with one of the twins, or Charlie or Bill? I wouldn’t last a week!”

Percy let go of her hand and slid his arm around her shoulder instead. “No, I can’t, though that’s rather an amusing thought. Especially the idea of you with one of the terrible twins!”

“I know this is probably Fred’s influence on me, but you’re making me want to send one of them over to jive with you at the wedding,” Hermione teased Penelope, who laughed in response.

“I would enjoy that for a very few minutes, but then I’d need to rest and recover my energy. It’s just how I am.”

Hermione smiled. “Well it would be dull if we were all the same. Is everyone else in bed?”

“Mum and Dad are,” said Percy. “And Ginny, Ron and Harry, I think. George went back to the flat, Bill and Fleur went home and I actually have no idea where Charlie is,” he looked around the kitchen, as if Charlie might be sitting quietly in the corner. “Do you?” 

Penelope shook her head.

Percy shrugged. “Charlie’s AWOL then, so no change there. Probably out hooking up with some unsuspecting woman at the pub.”

Hermione smiled wryly. She was the one person who knew that Charlie wasn’t likely to be out with another woman. 

“Well I’m off to bed, if you don’t mind,” she told Percy and Penelope. “It’s been a long, crazy day and I need all the sleep I can get before tomorrow.

“We don’t mind at all,” Percy reassured her. “We’re flooing home as soon as we’ve got the kitchen nice for when Mum gets up.”

“Good night, Hermione,” Penelope added. “Sleep well, and don’t worry.”

“Yes, none of that,” Percy patted her awkwardly on the arm. “Try and get a good rest.”

“I will, thank you both again,” Hermione gave them a smile as she headed for the rickety stairs of The Burrow. She made a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the loo, careful not to wake anyone. She crept quietly past all the closed doors as she made her way up another flight of stairs to the bedroom that she was currently sharing with Ginny. Before she could open the door to Ginny’s room however, she heard the unmistakeable sounds of lovemaking coming from within. She was surprised that Harry and Ginny hadn’t cast a silencing charm, but was also rather grateful for their omission, for it saved her the embarrassment of walking in on them for the second time in a week.

Hermione didn’t mind at all when Harry slept in Ginny’s bed. The war had ended only a few weeks ago, and they all had nightmares now and again. But the agreement was that they only ever cuddled when she was in the room, so as not to embarrass her. They had either lost track of time or thought she and Fred would be out later than this.

Hermione pondered her choices. She could head back down to the living room and sleep on the sofa. Percy’s room no longer had a bed in it and was crammed full of Molly’s craft supplies, so that wasn’t an option. Harry’s bed would be empty in Ron’s room, but that had drawbacks, and Bill and Charlie’s room had two beds in it, which were possibly both empty. Yes, that sounded like a much better idea than the sofa, so she crept across the landing and softly opened the door to the two eldest Weasleys’ old bedroom, not wanting to wake any of the other family members.

“Is this my lucky night, then?” whispered a voice from the bed on the right. “Did you decide to come and get the practical lesson before your wedding night?” Charlie’s laugh was low and soft.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were here, Charlie. Percy thought you were still out,” Hermione whispered back.

“Oh! Way to crush a man’s ego, love!” He reached for his wand and whispered “lumos”, making the room glow with a soft light.

“Sorry,” she giggled. “But Ginny is … erm … a bit busy with Harry in our room, so it was here or Ron’s room, and he snores terribly!”

Charlie laughed. “Yeah, I know, it’s like sleeping with a horntail! Well hop into Bill’s old bed, love; it’s made up. Mum’ll be so busy in the morning that she won’t even notice, which’ll get Ginny off the hook, and Dad wouldn’t care even if he did.”

Hermione sat on Bill’s bed. “Thanks, Charlie. Did you have a good evening?”

“We did. Had a few beers with George and Bill after you left, then Ange and Fleur and the others joined us later. Got the garden all sorted and under a weather protection charm, at mum’s insistence, of course … can’t trust the Devon climate, you know!” Hermione chuckled at Charlie’s impersonation of Molly. “We might have made you and Freddie a surprise or two, though I can’t say for sure, of course.”

“That sounds fun, or perhaps slightly worrying, I’m not sure!”

“Only good things, love, I promise. Don’t worry.”

“OK.” Hermione looked down at her dress and realised that she had another problem. All of her clothes were in Ginny’s room, and she didn’t want to transfigure her favourite dress. “Charlie, I don’t suppose you could lend me something to sleep in?”

“Course I can, love.” Charlie sat up and rolled over the side of his bed, reaching into his rucksack. “Here,” he tossed a green tee shirt to Hermione, who smiled her thanks and then circled her fingers at him to indicate that Charlie should turn his back while she changed.

“Spoilsport,” he joked, although he obediently covered his eyes with his hand as Hermione slipped out of her dress and bra and into his top.

“It’s going to be bad enough telling Fred I spent the night before our wedding with you, without you gleefully telling him you saw me naked before he did!” 

“Oh, you know me too well,” Charlie clutched at his heart with his other hand. “If you like, I’ve got clean boxers in there too … you can help yourself to a pair or I can get them if I’m allowed to look?”

“I’m OK in my knickers, thank you, but you can look again. I’m decent.”

When he looked, it was to see that she was not only decent but tucked under the covers of Bill’s bed. 

“So I can deduce from that that there was no nakedness on your date then? And your knickers are still in a fit state to sleep in, or is that because you used a quick cleaning spell in the loo?”

“Charlie!” 

He held his hands up in surrender, laughing. “OK, sorry! But aren’t you going to give me at least a few juicy details though? Now you know about my postponed love life, you can at least let me live vicariously through yours!”

Hermione grinned. She had anticipated having to tell that bedtime story to Ginny when she arrived home, but not Charlie. Although, as she discovered over the next few minutes, as she gave him a synopsis and then answered his questions about their date, he was far less squeamish about the more intimate parts of the story than she suspected Ginny would have been. All in, he was a great pre-wedding roommate, though she would have never had anticipated that a few days ago.

“It all sounds wonderful, love,” he declared when she was done. 

“It was.”

“We should sleep now though, I think. Mum’s got the most enormous breakfast planned, and then it’ll be all systems go in the morning.”

“Night night, Charlie.”

“Night, love. Sleep well. Nox.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and reviews and use them as fuel to feed my writing pixies :-)


End file.
